Episode 7794 (3rd February 2012)
Plot Frank is found not guilty and cleared of rape. Carla reels from shock. Tracy is furious about her new living arrangements. Frank leaves the court head held high. Peter and Carla watch him with contempt. Whilst out in Owen's van, Jason and Rosie kiss passionately. Unfortunately the handbrake slips, the van rolls forward and smashes into the car in front. Frank, Anne and Sally enjoy a celebratory drink in the Rovers. Stella questions Frank as to why he lied for Carla and said that he was driving the car. Frank apologises, making himself out to be as much a victim as Stella. Tracy complains about the lack of kitchen upstairs. Steve promises her a microwave. Milton mistakenly thinks the reason that Roy isn't keen on his wonderful business idea is lack of funds and tells Sylvia that's easily solved. Tracy tells Steve that she's going to report him to the council as he never obtained planning permission to turn No.13 into flats. Brian tells Julie how he wowed the Board of Governors with his new Healthy Eating Initiative which will be introduced throughout the school. Stella's disgusted with Peter and Carla and how much they've hurt Leanne. She tells Carla she knows that she was behind the wheel of the car that ran her over and she no longer believes her about the rape. Owen's livid when he sees the dented van. Jason lies, making out it was another driver's fault. Rosie gleefully tells Jason how the Gazette is going to run an article about their crash calling her a randy road safety model. Jason panics in case Owen reads it. Frank finds Carla alone in the factory and tells her that he's come to gloat. Carla's shaken and tells him to get out. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford (Credited as "Tracy Barlow") *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Karl Munro - John Michie *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Beth - Lisa George *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride Guest cast *Milton Fanshaw - Robert Vaughn *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor *Robert Millward - Michael Maloney *Alicia Davenport - Caroline Harker *Judge - Nicholas Pritchard *Clerk - Paul Dockery *Foreman - Gareth Drake *PC Carson - Amy Searles Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom and corridor *Unknown street Notes *George Eastham (Kevin McGowan) is credited but doesn't appear. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla's ordeal continues back on the Street as Stella confronts her about the car crash; Tracy threatens to report Steve to the council; and a passionate clinch with Rosie in the van lands Jason in trouble. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 10,050,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2012 episodes